Yomiko Advertising
Yomiko Advertising (読売広告社) is an advertising agency founded in 1946 and headquarted in the Chuo ward of Tokyo, as part of Hakuhodo holdings. It has been responsible for being a shareholder in many anime productions since the 1960s, when it was partnered with Tatsunoko Productions. In the late 1980s, Yomiko became involved in a "media-mix" project with Fuji TV, Fujio Pro, and Kodansha to bring various works by Fujio Akatsuka to animated format. The company was involved in the making of Studio Pierrot's 1988 adaptation of Osomatsu-kun and Heisei Genius Bakabon, as well as Toei's 1988 adaptation of Akko-chan's Got a Secret! Anime produced under Yomiko Alternative names listed by company catalogs or their foreign dubs are listed where known. List is under construction to be up to date. 1960s *Space Ace (1965-1966) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Mach GoGoGo (1967-1968) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Speed Racer" *Oraa Guzura Dado (1967-1968) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Dokachin (1969) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Judo Boy (1969) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) 1970s *Hakushon Daimao (1970) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "The Genie Family", "Bob in a Bottle" *Insect Story Honeybee Hutch (1970-1971) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Inakappe Taishō (1971-1972) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Kabatoto (1971-1972) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Mock of the Oak Tree (1972) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio" *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (1972-1974) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Battle of the Planets", "G-Force: Guardians of Space" *Kaiketsu Tamagon (1973) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Demetan the Frog (1973) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "The Brave Frog", "Adventures on Rainbow Pond" *Neo-Human Casshern (1974) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *New Honeybee Hutch (1974) (For Tatsunoko Productions and TV Asahi) *Urikupen Rescue Team (1974-1975) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Jungle Tales" *The Song of Tentomushi (1975-1976) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Time Bokan (1976) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Time Fighters", "Time Patrol" *Gowapper 5 Godam (1976) (For Tatsunoko Productions and TV Asahi)- aka: "Goliath the Super-Fighter" *Yatterman (1977 - 1979) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Ippatsu Kanta-kun (1978) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Balloon Girl Temple-chan (1978) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Temple the Balloonist", "Sabrina's Journey", "Tiffany's Traveling Band" *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman II (1978-1979) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Saban's Eagle Riders" *Zenderman (1979-1980) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman Fighter (1979-1980) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Saban's Eagle Riders" 1980s *Warrior Gordian (1980-1981) (For Tatsunoko Productions and TV Tokyo) *Time Patrol Team Otasukeman (1980-1981) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Muteking, the Dashing Warrior (1980-1981) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Yattodetaman (1981-1982) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Golden Warrior Gold Lightan (1981-1982) (For Tatsunoko Productions and TV Tokyo) *GoShogun (1981) (For Production Reed and TV Tokyo) *Animated Parent and Child Theatre (1981-1982) (For Tatsunoko Productions and TV Tokyo)- aka: "Superbook" *Dash Kappei (1982) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Gyakuten! Ippatsuman (1982-1983) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Magical Princess Minky Momo (1982-1983) (For Production Reed and TV Tokyo) *The Great Adventures of Tondela House (1982-1983) (For Tatsunoko Productions and TV Tokyo)- aka: "The Flying House" *Tokimeki Tonight (1983) (For Group Tack and NTV) *Future Police Urashiman (1983) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Rock'n Cop" *PC Travel Detective Team (1983) (For Tatsunoko Productions and TV Tokyo) *Kinnikuman (1983-1986) (For Toei Animation and NTV) *Itadakiman (1983) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami (1983-1984) (For Studio Pierrot and NTV) *Special Armored Battalion Dorvack (1983-1984) (For Production Reed and Fuji TV) *Genesis Climber Mospeada (1984) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV)- aka: "Robotech: The New Generation" *Igano Kabamaru (1984) (For Group Tack and NTV) *Galaxy Drifting Vifam (1984) (For Sunrise and TBS) *Okawari Boy Starzan S (1984) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Magical Fairy Persia (1984-1985) (For Studio Pierrot and NTV) *Best Regards to Mechadock (1984-1985) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Panzer World Galient (1984-1985) (For Sunrise and NTV) *Alpenrose (1985) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Magical Star Magical Emi (1985-1986) (For Studio Pierrot and NTV) *Blue Comet SPT Layzner (1985-1986) (For Sunrise and NTV) *Legend of Light (1986) (For Tatsunoko Productions and TV Asahi) *Gegege no Kitaro (1986-1988) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) *Magical Idol Pastel Yumi (1986) (For Studio Pierrot and NTV) *Princess Anmitsu (1987) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV)- aka: "Sugar Princess" *Doteraman (1987) (For Tatsunoko Productions and NTV) *Kimagure Orange Road (1987-1988) (For Studio Pierrot and NTV) *Norakuro-kun (1987-1988) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV) *Red Photon Bullet Zillion (1987) (For Tatsunoko Productions and NTV) *New Oraa Guzura Dado (1988) (For Tatsunoko Productions and Fuji TV) *Osomatsu-kun (1988-1989) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV) *The Secrets of Akko-chan (1988-1989) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) *Sonic Warrior Borgman (1988) (For Production Reed and NTV) *Miracle Giants Dome-kun (1989-1990) (For Studio Gallop and NTV) *Insect Story Honeybee Hutch (1989-1990) (For Tatsunoko Productions and NTV) *Magical Hat (1989-1990) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV) 1990s * Mobile Police Patlabor (1990) (For Sunrise and NTV) * Heisei Genius Bakabon (1990) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV) * Chibi Maruko-chan (1990-1992) (For Nippon Animation and Fuji TV) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (1990-1991) (For Production Reed and TV Tokyo) * Marude Dameo (1992) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV) * Yu Yu Hakusho (1992-1995) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV) * Tottemo! Luckyman (1994-1995) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV) * Chibi Maruko-chan (1995-present) (For Nippon Animation and Fuji TV) * Ninku (1995-1996) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV) * Fushigi Yugi (1995-1996) (For Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo) * Virtua Fighter (1996) (For TMS Entertainment and TV Tokyo) * New Mach Go Go Go (1997) (For Tatsunoko Productions and TV Tokyo)- aka: "Speed Racer X" * Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) (For JC Staff and TV Tokyo) * Flame of Recca (1997-1998) (For Studio Pierrot and Fuji TV) * The Secrets of Akko-chan (1998-1999) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) * Cowboy Bebop (1999) (For Sunrise and WOWOW) * Digimon Adventure (1999) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV)- aka: "Digimon: Digital Monsters" 2000s * The Big O (2000) (For Sunrise and WOWOW) * Rerere's Genius Bakabon (1999-2000) (For Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo) * Mon Colle Knights (2000) (For Studio DEEN and TV Tokyo) * Digimon Adventure 02 (2000-2001) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) * Love Hina (2000) (For XEBEC and TV Tokyo) * Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san (2001-2002) (For Nippon Animation and TV Tokyo) * Digimon Tamers (2001-2002) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) * Kinnikuman II (2002) (For Toei Animation and TV Tokyo)- aka: "Ultimate Muscle" * Full Metal Panic! (2002) (For Gonzo and WOWOW) * Galaxy Angel Z (2002) (For Madhouse and TV Tokyo) * .hack//SIGN (2002) (For Bee Train and TV Tokyo) * Azumanga Daioh (2002) (For JC Staff and TV Tokyo) * Maria-sama Watches Over Us (For Studio DEEN and TV Tokyo) * Galaxy Angel X (2004) (For Madhouse and TV Tokyo) * Magical Teacher Negima (2005) (For XEBEC and TV Tokyo) * Please My Melody (2005-2009) (For Studio Comet and TV Tokyo) * Best Student Council (2005) (For JC Staff and TV Tokyo) * Kinnikuman II ULTIMATE MUSCLE 2 (2006) (For Toei Animation and TV Tokyo) * Negima?! (2007) (For SHAFT and TV Tokyo) * Gegege no Kitaro (2007-2009) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) * THE SKULL MAN (2007) (For BONES and Fuji TV) * Hakaba Kitaro (2008) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) * Toradora! (2009) (For JC Staff and TV Tokyo) * Black Butler (2009) (For A-1 Pictures and TBS) * Michiko and Hatchin (2009) (For Manglobe and Fuji TV) * Jewelpet (2009-2010) (For Studio Comet and TV Tokyo) * Dragon Ball Kai (2009-2011) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) 2010s * Toriko (2011-2014) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) * Persona 4 The Animation (2012) (For AIC and TBS) * Dragon Ball Kai: Buu Saga (2014-2015) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) * Persona 4 The Golden Animation (2014) (For A-1 Pictures and TBS) * Dragon Ball Super (2015-2018) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) * Gegege no Kitaro (2018-present) (For Toei Animation and Fuji TV) Category:Real Life